This invention relates to a set of assembling members which is particularly, but not exclusively used to construct supporting device suitable to be mounted on the ceiling or wall for supporting and positioning different kinds of articles.
Many known types of supporting devices have been developed in the art, but most of them stand on the ground and reduce the efficient space in a room. Furthermore, each of the conventional supporting devices performs generally only a simple function, that is to say, it is just suitable for positioning or supporting a kind of thing, for instances, clothing racks may not be available for hanging hats, and wall brackets can not act as ceiling brackets. The most known clothing supporting device, which is generally mounted on walls of balcony of an apartment or on objects placed in the back yard, has two supporting members for supporting a longitudinal bar. As there is not any positioning means on the longitudinal bar, the clothes hanging on the longitudinal bar are very easily staggered each other or blown down to the ground by wind, therefore, a lot of people are not satisfied with the most known supporting device. Additionally, the length and height of these above-described conventional supporting devices are not variable by adding or subtracting the assembling members thereof so that the scope of their use is relatively limited.